Percabeth Drabbles
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: A collection of ten Percabeth drabbles, ranging from 400-700 words. We all love Percy and Annabeth! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm not just starting a new series. This is a collection of ten Percabeth drabbles, all pre-written and done. For once. Yay.**

 **Please excuse me if some things are wrong, especially in the last chapter (when you get there, feel free to inform me if I did something wrong. I've never attended an American wedding before). Please enjoy and review!**

 **-WGG**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

 _When she laughed, he laughed._

* * *

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled from outside his door.

"Er…" He sleepily grabbed his alarm clock, poking one eye awake as he looked at the time. The minute he saw the numbers, he jumped up, eyes wide open. Was it really already twelve?

He had been supposed to take Annabeth out! Percy strode up to his mirror and took in his appearance. He grunted. His hair was all over the place (Though that wasn't exactly a new addition), his eyes were sleepy, his Minotaur pajamas were crumples, his armpits smelled like Tartarus - he couldn't go out like this!

"Seaweed Brain! You ready?" Annabeth's voice called out again. Doing a once-over again, Percy didn't know what to do. Either he could get ready really fast and hope that the bowling alley wouldn't mind that he was late, or he could face Annabeth. Neither choice seemed specifically better than the other.

"Percy! Oh my Gods of Olympus! I'll break down this door right now, you know I will!"

Threats from an angry daughter of wisdom should probably be taken seriously… nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of her knife. Percy edged towards the door, about to open it when…

 _Bam!_

His door suddenly flew open, hitting him right in the face. He stumbled backwards, holding his nose.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Annabeth was suddenly running towards him, her hand on her knife. He just sat there, dazed, looking at his girlfriend. That color of green looked particularly good on her…

Blood started running off his face and onto the carpet. Annabeth crouched to the ground near him and took his hands off his face, trying to assess the damage.

"Your nose is broken, but nothing ambrosia shouldn't fix," she murmured, more to herself than him. She reached into the purse she was carrying, throwing everything around Percy's room. He groaned as her hairbrush hit his nose again. Annabeth heard the sound and left her bag alone, coming back to him to remove the hairbrush.

"Sorry."

Percy just looked pointedly at her, and then the bag. He couldn't talk due to the blood pooling around his mouth. Annabeth clamped a hand over her mouth and ran back to the purse, finally finding the ambrosia. She stuffed it into his face.

After coughing and choking for a few minutes, Percy could feel his nose fixing itself. After some time, he sat up and wiped the blood off his face.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said in his morning voice.

Annabeth glared at him, and then around his messy sheets and pajamas. She sighed. "Were you even awake?"

His open mouthed expression gave him away. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"It's okay," Annabeth sighed again. "With the whole Achilles Heel and everything, you need to sleep more. It's fine, I understand."

Percy looked down at himself. He couldn't believe that he had blown it. "Annabeth I-"

"Are those _Minotaur_ pajamas?" she interrupted, a smile on her face.

"Er, yeah?"

And then she laughed. And he laughed too.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

 _They would go down in history._

* * *

As twenty-two year old Annabeth Chase leaned on her boyfriend's arm and looked over Camp Half-Blood, she couldn't help but grin as she remembered all the memories that she had about the place. Percy Jackson was grinning too, but not because of the Camp. Instead, it was because of the beautiful girl leaning on his arm.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered back, before leaving his arms and running down the hill, dark blonde hair streaming out behind her.

"Last one down is a pomegranate!" she yelled. Percy stood and watched her for a second before racing off after her. She reached before he did.

"Haha!" she stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and patted her head, and then leaned down into her ear, as if to tell her a deep, dark secret. He opened his mouth, and she gasped, losing the sense of frivolity she had had but seconds ago.

"I let you win," he breathed.

She drew back from him and crossed her arms, about to retort when she glanced over her shoulder to where she could see a bunch of campers gathered near the store. Instead of scolding him for acting like that with her, she asked "What do you think's going on?"

Percy turned around. "Maybe they're finally selling Coke!"

He started running towards the crowd, Annabeth following him. As they appeared into the viewframe of the crowd, they were suddenly accosted by curious looks, smiles, and one camera flashing in Annabeth's face which she shoved aside.

Travis Stoll suddenly marched through the young campers, throwing them all over the place. "Elli, stop that, your teeth are too white! Adam, put that camera away. Clovis. WAKE UP!"

The son of the sleep god woke up as the son of Hermes stepped on his back. Travis then smiled at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth gripped onto her wallet as Travis cried "You're just in time!"

"Time for what?" Percy asked.

"Time for book signings, of course!"

"Book signings?" Annabeth wondered. Suddenly, she noticed that most kids in the crowd were holding identical books.

"Why, your book, of course! We've just had one written. It's right up there with the Iliad and the Odyssey!" Travis thrust a heavy green book at Percy which he luckily caught.

"Ο γιος της Θάλασσας," Annabeth murmured. She looked at Percy. "Son of the Sea."

The crowd started to corner him as he backed off, bringing Riptide out. "Er, what?"

"Percy, somebody wrote a book about you."

Travis and put an arm around Katie as the crowd descended on the son of Poseidon. "Autograph time!"

Annabeth sighed. "At least I'm spared."

Eyes twinkled at her as Conner came up behind his brother, holding onto Lou Ellen. He lifted up another, blue, book and yelled, "And our next book, specializing on the love story between Percy and Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

 _They were soul-mates._

* * *

In thirty minutes, she was going to be Mrs. Jackson.

Annabeth stared at the mirror in her cabin, trying to take in her appearance as Annabeth Chase for the last time. She fingered her darkening hair, and then traced the lines of her face. Would she be different when she said I do? She wasn't sure.

The door peeked open, and Piper poked her head into the room. Her face softened as she looked at one of her best friends looking in the mirror. "Your dad'll come and get you in about twenty minutes. Do you want some alone time?"

Annabeth nodded, still facing the mirror.

Piper closed the door.

Annabeth fell to the floor, not caring that her dress was getting crumbled. Her face dropped into her hands as she took in a few deep breathes. She couldn't run away from this now. It was happening. She was going to marry Percy, and it was inevitable. Not that she would want it any other way.

Suddenly, she heard a _crack_ and looked towards the door, thinking somebody had opened it. When she saw nothing had happened, she pulled out her sword from where it was strapped on her leg. Suddenly, someone coughed behind her. She spun around, almost decapitating her soon-to-be husband in the process.

"Whoa, Wise Girl! You aren't going to marry a headless dude, are you?"

" _Percy?_ You're not allowed to see me before the altar!" she ducked and hid behind a table. Percy just laughed and walked up to her. Annabeth burrowed under the table.

"Relax, Annabeth. I'm just here to make sure you're okay. Besides, our luck can only get better. Besides, I wanted to make sure..."

 _You're not having second thoughts._ It hung unspoken in the air.

Annabeth sighed and got out from under the table before sliding into Percy's warm embrace. "All I really want to do is marry you. Why did we have to have the gods come to our wedding? I'll die under their stares."

Percy chuckled. "Wise Girl, we've survived Kronos, Gaea, Tartarus, and your mom. What else could happen?"

"Shhh. Don't jinx it."

"I won't."

They stood there for a minute, just holding each other. Then Percy sighed and pulled away. "I have to go. They'll miss me."

He moved to climb out the window, but was stopped by Annabeth. "Soul mates?"

He smiled at how insecure she sounded. "Soul Mates. Forever and ever."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

* * *

 _They just won't break._

* * *

"G'night mom," Percy sighed as he went up to hug his mom. She smiled at him, her heavily pregnant belly protruding. Percy smiled at the lump and hugged it too.

"Is that homework done?" Sally asked. She was currently working on one of her novels, one about children growing up with a single mother. She spent many late nights up writing away until her fingers were stuck in typing position. She often helped Percy with his homework, and he found it a great help to have both her and Paul in the house to help him.

"Yes," he yawned. He had retaken his senior year, considering that he had missed most of it because 'his aunt wanted him to go through an exchange program with his cousin', according to most of the school population.

"Get a good night's rest. I'll see you in the morning," Sally smiled. Percy yawned again and stumbled towards his room before crashing into his bed without even brushing his teeth. He might not have impenetrable skin anymore, but the stress of school was enough for any kid to drop like Medusa was staring them down.

The only unfortunate thing about sleeping constantly was his nightmares. Tartarus had given him horrible PTSD… something which her had been diagnosed with and then figured out meant _post-traumatic stress disorder._ A lot of demi-gods had it, due to living through two wars and watching plenty of people die.

Percy and Annabeth, however, had it much worse than many others. The only person who got worse nightmares was Nico, since he had gone through hell by himself.

* * *

 _The corpse stood in front of him, smiling in a grin that looked like Annabeth's but was too evil to be her. He was on his knees, causing the goddess of poison, Achlys, to drown in her own poison._

 _Annabeth let out a sadistic laugh, and Percy did the same. They both watched in rapture as the goddess begged them to be let go, and Percy made the poison go down her own throat faster._

 _Annabeth smiled at Percy, looking eerily dead in the darkness of night. She looked - dead. So, so dead…_

* * *

Percy jolted awake, shocked by the callings of that moment in Tartarus. One of his biggest fears had been that if Annabeth hadn't stopped him from hurting Achlys, he would have hurt her bad enough to put her one step away from death.

It wasn't that he felt sympathy for the goddess of poison - it was far from that. He just had never been close to releasing the part of his power that came from dark before. He thought about it as if it was the fourth of him that was his paternal grandfather. As much as he hated to consider Kronos his family, he was. And just like Luke, Percy could fall for his lies. Percy was strong, and quite a lot of people knew that. He didn't want to be tempted to the dark side of things…

What scared him the most was the realization that if Annabeth hadn't stopped him, he would have killed Achlys. He would have sent her to the point of no return.

He grasped his head, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He sent a fearful glance at his pillow. He couldn't do this - he couldn't back to a terrifying world of dreams.

The air next to him shimmered. He almost banged his head on his headboard as an IM glittered into life.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth's voice whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he said, groggily, eyes blinking as he took in the light glaring behind his girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?" she asked, worriedly.

"No, you didn't. I was already awake. No problem."

"Good."

Percy leant in closer to the image and took in Annabeth as the sleep cleared from his eyes. Her eyes had bags under them, her hair was a rat's nest, and she was breathing hard. "Nightmare?" he asked.

She curled into a ball. "Yeah. We were in Tartarus and I didn't stop you, Percy. I didn't stop you from killing her. It was… so, so scary."

"I had that dream too," he whispered. He wished he could hold her. "Annabeth, I would never do that. Please. I won't turn into that monster. Please believe me."

"I do," she said, eyes wide open.

The message dissolved.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

 _They don't care what everyone else thinks._

* * *

Annabeth dragged her limp boyfriend by the hair as they marched through Olympus. As they neared a statue of Aphrodite, Annabeth posed, jutting her hip out, and took a pen out from behind her ear. She took out her clipboard and marked something, then yelled " _Petra_!"

A nymph suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a hammer in hand. "Yes, Miss Annabeth?"

"I'm taking a break for a few minutes. In the meantime, please fix the pedestal on this statue. It's too thick near the back left corner."

"Of course, miss," the nymph immediately started to call her other kin, who were hidden in the shadows of their trees and bushes. A crowd of them suddenly flocked towards the statue. Annabeth dragged Percy farther away.

"Ugh," he yawned. "Why do I have to be here? You have everything under control."

"You," Annabeth dragged him across a sharp rock, and he winced, "are here for moral support. Not that you're giving me any. Now, get your butt up and let's go take a walk around the lake."

"Lake!" Percy's eyes lit up. He pulled Annabeth's hand out of his hair and stood upright, sliding his hand around her waist instead. He pecked her on the lips as they ventured through the path, towards the garden.

Percy waved to a few Muses sitting beneath a tree and smiled, his white teeth gleaming. Annabeth shared the sentiment with him as they both settled under an olive tree and looked upon the shining waters of the lake.

"You know, this isn't exactly a walk."

"Relax, Wise Girl. It won't hurt you to sit down for a while."

Annabeth curled into Percy's side, staring up at his face. She was oblivious to the shadow behind her until Percy suddenly turned her around and stood up.

"Lady Athena," he said, nervously. The Goddess of Wisdom gave him a cool glare before turning to her daughter.

"Annabeth!" she cried. Annabeth rushed forwards to hug her mother. Percy stood awkwardly as they started talking about measurements for Apollo's new temple. It took about two minutes for Athena to notice him again.

"Ah, Annabeth. I see you still are - _with_ \- the sea spawn's child. Have you not tired of him yet?"

Annabeth turned to kiss Percy on the cheek. "Mother… we will be together for a long time. Don't expect us to tire of each other."

Athena turned a disapproving glance at her daughter. "Aren't there other people you can be with? Why not a son of Hephaestus or such? They are nice children."

"Mother-"

"Or better yet, join the Hunters," Athena continued, oblivious to her daughter's words. "Maidenhood for eternity. If I had been mortal, I most definitely would have become one of them…" she continued dreamily.

"Athena!" a giggly voice yelled. "Whatever are you talking about? You look like you're making Percy and Annabeth nervous!"

"Aphrodite," Athena stated. She then looked at her daughter once again. "I bless you daughter. Please stay away from the spawn," she nodded at Percy, barely acknowledging him, before glowing. Both Percy and Annabeth looked away as Athena dissipated in a bright flask of light.

"Annabeth and Percy. My favorite couple!" Aphrodite gushed.

Percy sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

* * *

 _They know they'll always be accepted somewhere._

* * *

"Jason! Piper!" Annabeth greeted as the couple walked into Percy's apartment. Jason gave her a quick hello before going to discuss pegasi arrangements with Percy, while Piper grabbed her best friend and they both collapsed on the couch.

"When is everybody else coming?" she asked as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Well, Nico and Will declined their invitation… you know, Nico's nightmares usually get the worst around this time of year," both girls shared a look of sympathy for the teenager. "Frank and Hazel should be here any second now, Reyna should be with them, Leo and Calypso will be here after closing the garage and Coach and Millie should be here after dropping Chuck with your cabin."

Just on cue, the doorbell rang. Annabeth made a move to get up, but Piper stopped her. Instead, she yelled "Come on in! It's unlocked."

Frank pushed open the door, Hazel and Reyna chatting behind him. After waving to Annabeth and Piper, he joined Percy and Jason's conversation. Hazel and Reyna joined the two girls on the couch.

After a few minutes, Coach Hedge and Millie entered, and Leo and Calypso followed them half an hour later.

"Hey, everybody!" Percy climbed on the table. "Who wants to start the tale-"

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called. "Get off the table!"

Everybody chuckled at the couple's antics as Percy sheepishly climbed off the table. "As I was saying, who wants to start?"

Frank raised his hand. "How about the time Hazel, Percy and I met Iris?"

* * *

After spending an hour recounting tales of the war, everybody grabbed a tofu taco and sat down on the floor - on each other. Annabeth sat on the couch, while Percy rested his head between her legs. Piper was relaxing in his lap while Jason laid beside her, Hazel sitting on his feet while managing to hug Frank at the same time. Reyna sat next to Annabeth while Leo and Calypso sat near her feet, and Coach Hedge and Millie cuddled next to each other.

Leo turned around to ask Reyna about how Camp Jupiter made their forts when he noticed something glittering on Annabeth's lap.

"Annie!" he said, which gave him her attention. She glared at the name only Luke had ever been allowed to call her. "What's in your lap?"

Everybody turned towards Annabeth, who blushed for a second before holding up her hand. All the demigods, satyrs, and wind spirits were silent for a moment before usually quiet Hazel yelled out, "You guys got engaged?!"

Suddenly, Annabeth and Percy were being smothered in hugs, smiles, and congratulations, as everybody wanted a look at the pearl on Annabeth's finger.

"Hey, Percy. Am I correct in guessing you found this yourself?" Piper asked. Percy blushed and nodded.

He was with his family.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

* * *

 _They're always watching._

* * *

Eric smiled as he looked at the picture of a beautiful dirty blonde inside of Percy Jackson's locker. As if he could ever have such a beautiful girlfriend. The jerk probably couldn't even get a girl to look at him.

Eric had been the Goode High swimming team captain for two years before Percy Jackson had decided to join. He had crushed Eric by four seconds on breaststroke, nearly beating Michael Phelps and putting a new record into school archives.

Percy Jackson was definitely on steroids, he had decided. There was no other way such a lame kid could be so fast.

The jerk acted so suspicious, Eric was surprised that he hadn't been kicked out of the school yet, despite the fact that his step-father was an English teacher. He had gone on an _exchange_ program with his cousin for six months? Doubtful. Jackson didn't have the brains for it.

He, on the other hand, did. Eric Wood was a straight-A student, and there was no reason Percy Jackson should beat him in anything. He reached for the picture of the obviously fake blonde girl, ready to rip into pieces when-

"Is there a reason you're stealing a picture of me from my boyfriend's locker?" a calm, deadly voice asked from behind him.

Eric turned around and dropped the picture in shock as the same blonde from the photo stared him down. He took in her figure and smiled. "Hi there, beautiful."

"Are you making moves on my girlfriend?" Eric turned around once again to see Percy Jackson walking menacingly towards him, his hand on the pen that was always in his pocket.

"Ooh, so scary, Jackson," Eric teased in a babyish voice. "Are you going to hurt me with your pen? Anyway, no way this hottie is your girlfriend."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as Percy walked past Eric and kissed the girl on the forehead. She smiled adoringly at him. "Her name is Annabeth. Call her something like 'hottie' one more time and I'll punch you into next week."

'Annabeth' narrowed her eyes at him. "I'd do it myself, actually. I'm not scared of some kid who has the nerve to break into your locker like that."

Eric started backing away from the couple slowly. Those girl's eyes - grey eyes - were scary."I, er, didn't mean any harm, actually. See you later, Jackson." He turned and started to walk away.

"Not so fast, Wood," Percy's voice stopped him. Eric turned around slowly to see glaring green eyes in his face.

"Break into my locker again and I'll break your face. Understood?" he towered above him.

With a quick nod, Eric was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

* * *

 _They have their secret wonders._

* * *

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and heading towards where Piper and Jason were setting up their beach chairs. "C'mon! Can't you walk any faster?"

Annabeth groaned and gave him a reproachful glare. "You do realize we just ran three miles straight to get to this beach, right? I'm not in very good shape right now."

He turned his puppy-dog eyes on her. "Please? I really want this surfing lesson!"

Annabeth looked up into his green orbs for a minute before looking down and muttering a quiet "Fine." Percy's eyes lit up as he started sprinting towards their friends.

As they closed onto Piper and Jason, they were greeted by large grins. Percy barely waved a Jason before taking off his shirt and running to Piper, begging her to get into the water. Piper smiled at Annabeth before letting her surrogate big brother pull her away onto the ocean. Annabeth just shook her head at the two before settling down next to Jason, who waved at her before continuing reading the copy of _The Art of War_ that Frank had let him borrow. Annabeth pulled out a college textbook and settled in next to to him.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of reading, Annabeth closed her book and laid out in the sun, knowing she would have a Grecian tan the next day. She looked up at the clouds, her gaze lingering on one that reminded her of Mrs. O'Leary. She was contemplating if Percy's dog had a tail that long when-

 _Splash!_

She sat up, coughing out salty water. Without even looking up, she yelled "Seaweed Brain!"

Hearing sputtering behind her, she turned around to see Jason glaring at Piper. Both Percy and Piper were cheerfully waving at them, smirks on their faces.

"Let's-go-get-them-back!" Jason coughed out. Annabeth smiled at him before getting up, wiping sand off the bottom of her swimsuit. Jason got up next to her, and both of them started walking towards the troublesome two.

As Percy waved again, a blast of water hit Annabeth in the face. She shot him down with her eyes before sprinting towards him and jumping on his exposed back, covering his eyes.

They both fell into the ocean, Annabeth on top of Percy. Once they were both fully under, Annabeth made a move to get up, but Percy stopped her. After a few seconds, she started turning red, trying to reach the surface to breathe.

Percy looked as if he could slap himself. He formed an air bubble around both of them, and Annabeth faded back into her normal skin tone as she manage to breath again.

"Oops," Percy look embarrassed. "Sorry, Wise Girl. I kinda forgot that you can't breathe underwater."

Annabeth half-hearted slapped him. The look on his face was sincere, and she couldn't stay mad at him for long anyways. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Percy sighed, like he was a little kid who had just escaped a grounding. "I won't." Then he suddenly grinned, "I have something to show you!"

Annabeth didn't have a choice as Percy grabbed her hand and led her down a path of starfish to a cave, strangely devoid of sea life. She was about to ask him what was so special about the cave when he said, "Look!"

Annabeth gasped in surprise as glowing eels suddenly appeared, dancing around the walls. "This is amazing!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

* * *

 _Meant to be._

* * *

Sally Jackson smiled as she greeted Annabeth Chase outside her door. "How are you doing, Annabeth? Has Percy been causing any trouble lately?"

Annabeth laughed, throwing her head back. "Of course he has! Just the other day, he and the Stolls convinced a bunch of new campers that Dionysus was really the god of fashion and made them all walk around in leopard print to appease him. It was hilarious," she giggled to herself, then looking at Sally's stare, stopped. "I mean, it was horrible. Completely, absolutely, utterly horrible."

Sally smiled before looking at her son's girlfriend and closing the door behind them. "You would think he would have grown up by now."

"You would think so, wouldn't you? After two wars, thousands of monsters, and visiting the Underworld on a regular basis?" Annabeth laughed.

Sally joined her, all the while indiscreetly looking at her. It hadn't escaped her how Annabeth had failed to say Tartarus, although that hell would have definitely been reason Percy should have sobered up by now.

"Are you girls talking bad about me?" she was interrupted by her son, who at that very moment hustled into the room. She cringed at the circles under his eyes - barely visible, but still there. The day Percy had come back to her, she knew that he was not the same carefree boy. The fact had been supported by all the screams coming from his room during the night. Paul would often sleep through the ruckus, but Sally usually spent whole nights awake, listening to her son scream.

 _Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth._ He said her name the most often on those nights. Sally learned the most about her son on those restless nights, through the words he would scream.

 _Annabeth! I promise I'll never leave you. You're my everything._

 _No… I won't turn into that person… too much power…_

 _Bob! Damasen! Why can't I protect the people I love?_

 _Tartarus… I can survive you._

 _Won't give in to the dark._

 _I can't do that… I'll be just like Kronos._

 _I don't kill to kill, I kill to protect._

There was a dark side to Percy, Sally knew that. She knew that there had always been a chance that Percy would turn to the dark, and she had lived with that. It wasn't until she had heard how scared he was that he would lose control and kill that she had realized that if Percy didn't feel enough love, he could go there. It scared her.

On and on he would go, till the darkness faded to day. Sally Jackson knew her son had gone through hell, and she also knew that it still wasn't over for him-

"Mom," Percy waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Why don't you lovebirds go sit down? I'll make some bean dip."

"Bean dip!" Percy was almost drooling. Sally laughed as Annabeth sent him a reproachful glance before tugging him into the living room.

Sally walked into the kitchen and started making the bean dip, standing in a position that gave her a perfect view of Percy and Annabeth - but in a way that they couldn't see her.

She marveled at the way that as Percy snaked an arm around Annabeth's waist, both of them suddenly lost the worry lines around their foreheads. As they argued over what movie to watch, Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and her son smiled one of his now rare grins.

They were young and in love. She sighed as she watched them banter together. Some things even hell couldn't break.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 (Last one) (Please Review one last time!)**

* * *

 _And it all turns out alright._

* * *

Annabeth started hyperventilating right before her father was about to grab her arm. Piper, Hazel, and Calypso all rushed towards her.

"What's wrong?" Calypso cried. The goddess had put a lot of work into the wedding (she had hand designed and made all the dresses), and she didn't want to see anything go wrong at the last second. Annabeth collapsed onto her.

"I can't do this!" she cried. "He's going to change his mind, I know it!"

Hazel gave her a disbelieving laugh. "Annabeth, there is absolutely no way Percy is going to walk away from this right now. He went to Tartarus because he didn't want to leave you alone. You guys have survived everything together. What can go wrong?"

As Annabeth was about to talk again, Calypso muttered under her breath, "If that idiot walks away right now, I'm killing him myself."

Annabeth sighed at Calypso's words and decided to listen to Hazel. "You're right. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Don't jinx it," Piper warned.

Annabeth giggled nervously as her father took her arm. It seemed to take forever for all her bridesmaids to walk out. And then Annabeth was walking.

Walking, walking, walking. She wasn't very sure if her feet were moving.

She looked around, taking in a deep breath when she saw Poseidon looking at her. She had never had the same relationship with Percy's father as he had with her mother, but that wasn't to say they were close. He nodded to her and she continued on her way.

As Annabeth saw all her close Roman and Greek friends, she steadily looked away from Percy. That was, until she was standing in front of him. Her father gave her one final smile smile (and Percy one final glare) before taking his place in the assembly.

She looked at her soon-to-be-husband, and suddenly she was alright. He took her hand and looked nowhere else but her for the rest of what Hera was saying.

His eyes, his bright green eyes, were looking at her and she got lost. He mouthed 'You okay?' at her, and she gave him a nervous smiles back. Every part of her body stopped shaking when he looked at her.

Everything blended together after that. She remembered saying 'I do' at some point of time, and then Percy's lips on hers, and then being covered in hugs, kisses, and congratulations.

All for Mrs. Annabeth Jackson.


End file.
